Embodiments of the present invention involve techniques for generating renewable fuel, and in particular for producing biodiesel from algae.
There is considerable interest in the development of renewable energy sources to replace petroleum-based fuels. It has been discovered that certain algae have a large oil or lipid content, and thus provide a source for the production of biodiesel. In some cases, algae may contain up to 80% oil by weight. However, there is a lack of efficient and cost-effective algal biomass production systems. Open pond technology is often expensive and susceptible to contamination. Current closed photobioreactors using fiber optic light transmission can be prohibitively expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for improved devices and methods for generating biodiesel from algae. Preferably, such techniques would provide sufficient illumination to algae cultures to support growth. Further, these approaches should provide the required nutrients and gases to support algal growth. These techniques should also provide for the removal of oil from algae cultures. At least some of these objectives will be met by embodiments of the present invention.